1. Field
This invention relates to substituted pyrimidinones that are useful for treating diseases and conditions caused or exacerbated by unregulated p38 MAP kinase activity. It also relates to Pharmaceutical compositions containing the pyrimidinone compounds, methods of preparing the pyrimidinone compounds and methods of treatment using these compounds.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Numerous cell surface receptors use one or more of the mitogen-activated protein kinase (MAP kinase) cascades during signal transduction. MAP kinases are a family of protein-directed serine/threonine kinases that are activated by dual phosphorylation. One subgroup of the MAP kinases is p38 MAP kinase, which is activated by a variety of signals including proinflammatory cytokines such as tumor necrosis factor (TNF) and interleukin-1 (IL-1), as well as bacterial lipopolysaccharides and environmental stress such as osmotic shock and ultraviolet radiation (Ono, K. and J. Han, Cell Signal. 12: 1, 2000). Within the p38 kinase family, there are four distinct isozymes: p38 alpha, p38 beta, p38 gamma, and p38 delta. The p38 kinase family function downstream of an activating stimulus by phosphorylating and activating transcription factors (e.g. ATF2, CHOP and MEP2C) as well as other kinases (e.g. MAPKAP-2 and MAPKAP-3) (Trends in Cell biology 7, 353-361, 1997; Mol Cell Biology 19, 21-30, 1999; EMBO J 20, 466-479, 2001) Upon activation, the p38 kinase cascade leads to the induction of gene expression of several factors involved in inflammation and immunity including TNF, interleukin-6, granulocyte-macrophage colony stimulating factor (GM-CSF), and HIV long terminal repeat (Paul et al., Cell Signal. 9: 403-410, 1997). The products of the p38 phosphorylation stimulate the production of inflammatory cytokines and other proteins, including TNF and IL-1, and cyclooxygenase-2, and also possibly modulate the effects of these cytokines on their target cells, and thus stimulate inflammation processes (Lee, J. C. et al, Nature, 372: 376, 1994).
P38 MAP kinases have also been shown to promote apoptosis during ischemia in cardiac myocytes, which suggests that p38 MAP kinase inhibitors can be used to treat ischemic heart disease (J. Biol. Chem. 274, 6272, 1999). They are also required for T-cell HIV-1 replication and may be useful targets for AIDS therapy. P38 pathway inhibitors have been used to increase cancer cell sensitivity to cancer therapy also find use in the treatment of asthma (JPET 293, 281, 2000).
TNF is a cytokine and a potent proinflammatory mediator implicated in inflammatory conditions such as arthritis, asthma, septic shock, non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus, multiple sclerosis, asthma, and inflammatory bowel disease. Thus inhibitors of p38 MAP kinases (required for TNF production) may be useful for the treatment of inflammatory conditions resulting from excessive cytokine production such as arthritis. (Boehm, J. C. and J. L. Adams, Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents 10: 25, 2000, and references cited therein). TNF has also been implicated in viral infections, such as HIV, influenza virus, and herpes virus including herpes simplex virus type-1 (HSV-1), herpes simplex virus type-2 (HSV-2), cytomegalovirus (CMV), varicella-zoster virus (VZV), Epstein-Barr virus, human herpesvirus-6 (HHV-6), human herpesvirus-7 (HHV-7), human herpesvirus-8 (HHV-8), pseudorabies and rhinotracheitis, among others.
Excessive or unregulated TNF production has also been shown to produce elevated levels of IL-1. Inhibition of TNF, therefore, should reduce levels of IL-1 (European Cytokine Netw 6, 225, 1995) and ameliorate disease states caused by unregulated IL-1 synthesis. Such disease states include rheumatoid arthritis, rheumatoid spondylitis, osteoarthritis, gouty arthritis, sepsis, septic shock, endotoxic shock, gram negative sepsis, toxic shock syndrome, adult respiratory distress syndrome, cerebral malaria, chronic pulmonary inflammatory disease, silicosis, pulmonary sarcosis, bone resorption diseases, reperfusion injury, graft versus host reaction, alallograft rejections, fever and myalgias due to infection, cachexia secondary to infection or malignancy, cachexia secondary to acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), AIDS related complex (ARC), keloid formation, scar tissue formation, Crohn's disease, ulcerative colitis, and pyresis.
IL-1 has also been shown to mediate a variety of biological activities such as the activation of T-helper cells, induction of fever, stimulation of prostaglandin or collagenase production, neutrophil chemotaxis, and the suppression of plasma iron levels (Rev. Infect. Disease, 6, 51 (1984)). Elevated levels of IL-1 have also been implicated in mediating or exacerbating a number of disease states including rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, rheumatoid spondylitis, gouty arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), psoriasis, Crohn's disease, ulcerative colitis, anaphylaxis, muscle degeneration, cachexia, Reiter's syndrome, type I and type II diabetes, bone resorption diseases, ischemia reperfusion injury, arteriosclerosis, brain trauma, multiple sclerosis, sepsis, septic shock, and toxic shock syndrome. Viruses sensitive to TNF inhibition, such as HIV-1, HIV-2, HIV-3, are also affected by IL-1 production. In rheumatoid arthritis, both IL-1 and TNF induce collagenase synthesis and ultimately lead to tissue destruction within arthritic joints (Lymphokine Cytokine Res. (11): 253-256, (1992) and Clin. Exp. Immunol. 989:244-250, (1992)).
IL-6 is another pro-inflammatory cytokine, which is associated with many conditions including inflammation. Consequently, TNF, IL-1 and IL-6 affect a wide variety of cells and tissues and are important inflammatory mediators of a wide variety of disease states and conditions. The inhibition of these cytokines by inhibition or modulation of p38 kinase is of benefit in controlling, reducing and alleviating many of these disease states and conditions. Therefore, the invention concerns finding small molecule inhibitors or modulators of p38 kinase and the p38 kinase pathway.